Shape of you
by Simply.1.Hell.Of.A.Writer
Summary: Claude is a sex beast who loves to party. Sebastian is a an adorable, cat loving artist. What happens when this lone artist is dragged to a party? What happens if Claude is there? Can they get over their past and truly see each other? This is a Human A.U. where they both go to high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the teenage life of Claude and Sebastian! I need prompte for their relationship!**

 **Guidelines:**

 **-They are both part time butlers**

 **-Claude is a bully and is surprisingly a badboy/Boy-slut**

 **-Sebastian is an adorable, cat loving artist**

 **-Pluto is Sebastians dog passed down from his deceased mother**

 **please remember to give me prompts to move this story along!**

 **Also, be sure to take a look at some of my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2- A new partner

**Ok so I may have gotten a little impatient. So here I am with the very first chapter! Awesome right? This may be a short chapter at first, but I will add to it after I post it. Be sure to leave a prompt in the reviews!**

 **All rights go to the creator, but I will take some ideas from them. I apologize for this in advance, It just helped my story so much!**

 **Sebastian's POV:**

I strode into the school with easily gained grace, although I felt as though I was going to burst. I looked around the school and noticed my not-so-secret admirer, Grell. ´ _Ugh, I dont have time to deal with him´._ I walked off, hoping he wouldn't notice me. Grell was a ¨woman¨ who was obsessed with me. Meaning, he said he was a woman, even though he didn't have the ¨parts¨. He tended to get a bit clingy, so I tried to stay away from him. He had long red hair, a red coat, and he was always hanging around my masters aunt. She had red hair and wore red from head to toe. Sufficed to say, he liked the color red. It was kind of creepy.

I walked into the bathroom, hoping to find some peace. I went to school with the other three workers at the phantamhive manor. Finnian worked as a part time gardener, he didn't know his own strength. Mey-Rin was a part time cleaner, she was very clumsy. Bard was a part time cook, he liked to speed things up with his blow torch(I still dont know where he gets it). I was the nearly full time butler or as I like to say, ¨One HELL of a butler¨ They all were fun to be around for a few minutes at a time, anymore then that and it gets a little exhausting. I rubbed my temples just thinking about it, outside of the bathroom they always seemed to find me.

Suddenly I heard a stall door slam open, oh no. I gritted my teeth. Claude. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was swung around to face the owner of the hand.

¨Well well, Sebastian. You look,¨ He chuckled darkly. I frowned at him, I rather liked my outfit. I wore a sweatshirt that ended just above my pants covered in different kinds of cats and black skinny jeans. I also wore black cat earrings and my classic UGG boots. My messy hair mainly hung around my face, though some was behind my ear.I also wore my usual contacts, bright red, ¨Interesting. So do have some kind of cat fetish or what?¨ I rolled my eyes, a smile on my face, and grabbed his hand, taking it off my shoulder. I let it go and began walking out.

¨I guess I could say the same with you, you spider.¨ I walked out, his outfit choice in mind. He wore a black short sleeve crop top with a white spider in the center. His black super skinny jeans had silver chains hanging off of them. He also wore studded, white ankle boots and black spider earrings. His hair was always swept back into messy spikes, and he wore black glasses.

He was a ¨bot-slut¨, at least that´s what I like to call him. He was openly gay, and that made my blood boil. Everyone was ok with it, but if I came out as bisexual then Ill be bullied even more then I am. At least I think so, I don´t have the courage to come out. I made my way to my first class of the day, cooking class! It was always fun, because I love to cook. I am very good at it.

I walked in and sat in my usual spot by the window, I just hoped my partner for the rest of the year wasn't Bard. He always took this class, even though he always failed the class. I took out my notebook as I waited for class to start and started doodling pictures of my cat, Stella. Her sleek black fur, those supple paws, and lean body perfect for-

¨What are you drawing?¨ I turned around and grabbed the boys arm, twisting it to the side. Nobody touches drawings of Stella. Suddenly I was flipped over onto the table, my arms wrenched up my back. I kick out with my leg and throw him to the ground.

¨Sebastian, Claude, sit down,¨ We both sat down. Mr. Hanson continued, ¨Now that we dont have any distractions, we can start class. You know me by now, start cooking something unique. It better be done by the end of class. Remember to work with your partners. Go.¨ Claude and I looked at each other, he expects us to work together? we continued to stare for a good 5 minutes until I looked away.

¨So what should we do?¨

¨Something simple, this teacher loves simple.¨ I chuckle at that, it was true. Mr Hanson cant handle much more then sushi.

¨Remember what both our groups did for April 20th? Mix and match?¨ He nodded and we quickly got to work. It was a simple dish, so it only took about 20 minutes. As I was mixing the batter I thought back to how he so greedily reached towards my drawing. I used a whisk and flung some batter at Claude. He turned towards me with a blank expression.

I smiled at him, ¨Im sorry, it just the way you reached for my notebook is something I cant condone.¨ I leaned back as some batter sailed past me. We both stopped rather quickly, we needed the batter and we new neither of us would win. I smiled to myself as we both began working on pouring the batter.

¨What?¨ Claude quirked his eyebrow at me.

¨Oh nothing, its just how we seem to hate each other and yet we work so well together.¨ Claude turned to me, surprised. I just smiled at him before turning back to my work. The door slammed open, making me jump. I looked at the door and groaned. It was Grell.

¨Yes Sutcliff?¨ My Hanson looked at Grell with disgust, probably because of the short shorts he was wearing.

¨Im supposed to be in your first period.¨ Grell looked at the ground, looking submissive.

¨Well we are all paired up...go with Sebastian and Claude.¨ Grell practically squealed and skipped over.

¨Hello Bassy! My my, arent you looking sexy today?! Oh and Claude is here, why dont we just ditch him? I want you all to myself.¨ I put a hand to the side of my head and gave him an annoyed look.

¨Its already almost done, and as _tempted_ as I am you can stay right where you are. Away from me,¨ He gave me a saddened look and quietly stalked over to me. Grell suddenly wrapped his arms around my neck from behind me. His right hand slipped under the top of my shirt, ¨Get off Grell.¨ He didnt listen, and just as I was about to throw him off batter sailed past me and hit Grell in the face. He fell back with a cry.

I looked at Claude with surprise, he did do that didn't he?

He just gave me a bored look in return, ¨Oh get over yourself. It was slowing us down.¨ He turned back to pouring, but not before I noticed a predatory glint in his eye. Now what did that mean?

Grell stood up with a firey rage, ¨Hey whats the big idea?!¨ Claude's predatory look was quickly replaced with a smirk. I laughed at the entire scene as we finished the dish.

Sufficed to say, we received an A+.

 **Thats all for now! how was the first chapter? Remember to leave me a review with a prompt!**


	3. Chapter 3- What the FUCK

**I am so sorry of the wait guys! I've been so freaking busy all the time! It's fucking annoying. Sorry for the cussing but well I hate not having time for writing. So you guys haven't been leaving me prompts so here I am again to write my own ideas, you make my job so hard! Anyways, I can't wait to show you what I have, I hope you like it! Remember to leave prompts and reviews!**

 **Sebastion POV:**

I am currently listening to Bad Romance on my phone, headphones included of course. It was the only way to practice my dancing in peace without someone walking into the auditorium randomly. I was dancing on the stage, it was a mix of hip-hop and a one person quick-step. I sometimes get lost in dancing, as well as cooking, and I always danced when I wanted to get my mind off something. In this case it's Claude Faustus. I couldn't get my mind off the predatory look he gave me, because of Grell yesterday. Was I imagining it? Or was it something else? Whatever it was, at the moment I was only dancing, my mind getting lost in the music. I didn't even notice someone walking in until I faced them, my eyes opened.

Claude, the same boy I was mentally running away from, was standing 10 feet from the stage. I gasped, ripping the earphones out of my ears. My ears burned, but I ignored it.

"Faustus..." I said in a quiet vice. The other boy stared at me with a blank expression, the same predatory look in his eye. I blushed under his gaze and spuddered out, "What are you doing here? And don't stare at me, it's rude." He immediately assumed a bored expression.

"You dance?" I nodded, "Well it was...inventive. I guess." I gave him a confused look and grabbed my cookie-cat* cardigan. I slipped it on over my tight short-sleeved black shirt. I started walking out, only to have Claude grab my wrist. I tried wrenching myself out of his grip but he just spun me around and dipped me. His right arm wrapped around my waist, his other arm supporting my head. My hands were resting on his chest. I stared at him, trying to keep an annoyed face. He leaned down closer, our lips almost touching. Without thinking I closed my eyes and waited for him to kiss me.

Suddenly I was unceremoniously dropped on the ground, a smirking Claude above me. I groaned and sat up. I glared at him and swung my foot to the side. Claude fell to the ground with a gasp. We both stood up.

He smirked at me again, "I thought so."

"What?"

"You're gay." I stepped back, then ran out of the auditorium.

 **Claude POV:**

I watched as Sebastian ran out, practically in tears. When he was gone I looked back at the stage, imagining him dancing again. Although I would never admit it, he looked oh so sexy in his tight shirt and skinny jeans. When he danced his muscles rippled and I could see everything. I shook my head, no. I'm his, for lack of a better word, bully. He hates me. We throw batter at each other! We physically fight! It's not right that I lust after him, but since when did I ever care about what's right?

I walked out with my mind made up, I would make Sebastian Michaelis fall in love with me.

 **Sebastian POV(The next day):**

I stood before my master, Ciel Phantomhive, wearing my usual black suit.

"But surely-"

My young master cut me off, "I want to go, plus I think it will be good for you to do something other than be my butler, " I opened my mouth to say something but I was again cut off, "It's an order." I reluctantly agreed, however much I loathed the idea of going to a party. Ciel was a freshman and was, now surprisingly, invited to a senior party. I always go with him to events such as these, to protect him of course.

"What must I wear?" I do hope he did not make me wear my suit to an event such as this, That would be thoroughly embarrassing.

"Well...How about just some regular clothes? Something sexy or whatever your kind wear nowadays." Ciel turned in his chair, suddenly finding his window view more interesting then I.

I smirked, something sexy? I DO have to follow every order. I nodded and walked out the door.

 **Sebastian POV(That night):**

What do I wear? I flicked through my clothes, wondering what would be acceptable. I smiled and threw the clothes on the bed before turning to take a shower. I peeled off my suit and glanced the mirror. I smirked at my reflection. I stepped in and groaned slightly as the scolding water washed over my sore body.

I stepped out, wiping myself with a towel. The people at this so called "party" won't know what hit them. I put on some black, ripped skinny jeans with some silver chains hanging from the belt hoops. My shirt was of course black, and had sleeves that went to my elbows. The sleeves were ripped and looked at if they were melted onto my pale skin. The shirt was tight as well, showing off my lean, muscular chest. There were the words Green Day in blood red letters. The ankle boots were black and the bracelets were silver, blood red, and black. My nails were of course painted black and perfect.

I hummed as I went to the bathroom to do my hair. I styled it so it was perfectly messy, with some locks falling in my eyes. I put in my red contacts and put earrings in my ears. Two on my lobe and only on the cartilage. One of them was a black cat with the details of the face being silver, the other a black star. The one on my lobe was silver and wrapped around my ear.

Was it enough? Was this sexy? I shrugged, opting to just see what happened. I walked out, grabbing my keys, phone, and headphones. I put the headphones in and flicked through my playlists. I quickly chose Aphex Twin. I drove up to the party, I was meeting my master there. I Got out of the car and hoped that Claude wasn't there. I had enough problems, like wondering why I jacked off to the thought of him holding me.

"Well well well, Sebastian. You look like you actually tried." I gritted my teeth, never mind. I threw on a passive face and turned to him.

"W-" My mouth went dry at the sight of him. He wore tight, black skinny jeans and a super tight black shirt that looks like it was painted on. His black high top vans had thin, silver chains on them. His hair looked as if someone had pulled on it during sex then hastily put back in place, probably happened. But it was still sexy as Hell. His eyes stared at me, knocking me out of whatever spell I was under, "W-What are you-"

"Doing here? I am the king of parties, and I do. So. _Love_. Making people bow down," He whispered the end of his sentence in my ear, making me shiver. He chuckled and pulled back, showing off his neat row of sparkling white teeth.

I quickly got my self in control, "Then you don't need to talk to me, you've made it _perfectly_ clear you aren't interested." He shrugged.

"Well maybe someone caught my attention, someone I just found out was gay." Was he serious? I gave him a confused/annoyed look. He rolled his eyes and and I suddenly found a pair of lips on my own. The lips were strong, quickly demanding entry. I kept my mouth firmly shut, even as a tongue flicked my bottom lip. Claude grabbed my hair, forcing my head back. I gasped, letting him explore my mouth. It was a punishing kiss, it took me a minute to respond. I groaned in the kiss, and kissed back. I shivered as his tongue rolled over mine, the kiss becoming slow and gentle. He finally pulled away leaving a string of saliva betweens us.

I stumbled back in a daze, "What the actual FUCK." I saw Ciel stepping out of his car and started walking towards him. I through these words over my shoulder, "NOT interested! You stay the FUCK away from me!" I kept walking, a blush spreading down my neck.

Who did he think he was messing with? Well, he was about to find out. NO ONE messed with me.


End file.
